


Статистическая погрешность

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, UST, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Для Неро все начинается одним дождливым вечером.





	Статистическая погрешность

Все началось с намека, неосторожного жеста, неудачно брошенного взгляда, что подметил слабую улыбку и кивок. Что это было — предложение, вопрос, случайная ошибка?

Неро цеплялся мыслями за увиденное, снова и снова возвращался к воспоминанию, покадрово разбирал встречу, выискивая причины и не желая обсуждать последствия.

Для него улыбка отца — уже событие, достойное оды на десяток страниц. Улыбка отца, обращенная к нему лично, — предвестник возможного конца света. И все же Неро был твердо уверен в том, что заметил краем глаза.

Поэтому он решил прийти снова.

На улице в права вступал поздний вечер. Тяжелые черные тучи щедро делились влагой с землей, и Неро, замерев под козырьком крыльца, потратил несколько секунд на праздные жалобы. Он забыл зонт — вольно или невольно, — и причин поворачивать назад у него только что стало еще меньше.

Уютный офис Вергилия, оформленный в синих тонах, сквозь приоткрытую дверь дышал на Неро теплом, едва уловимым запахом дорогого парфюма и той свежестью, что появлялась после тщательного проветривания.

Неро зашел внутрь с опаской, не уверенный, что ему тут рады и что его по-прежнему ждут. С его волос и одежды капала влага, каждый шаг оставлял широкий грязный след на дорогом паркете, и Неро мысленно извинился перед тем, кому придется все это убирать.

Вергилий встретил его еще одной улыбкой — вежливо-профессиональной, четко отрепетированной годами практики, — и Неро заметил, как за пару секунд холод деловой личины сменился узнаванием и теплом.

— Ты вовремя, Неро. Гроза едва началась.

Неро не знал, для чего именно «время» и как он мог успеть, не сообщая о своем приходе, однако все лишние мысли тут же исчезли из его головы, вытесненные другими яркими эмоциями — виной, благодарностью, смущением. Ему неловко было заявлять о своей нужде (мокрая одежда уже начала холодить кожу), сотнях глупых подозрений, что поселились в его голове за эти дни, и своем желании — нет, горячей неутолимой жажде увидеться еще раз.

— Могу я?.. — он оборвал фразу, надеясь, что капающая с него вода выглядит красноречивее любых слов. Неро неловко пригладил короткие, торчащие во все стороны волосы и улыбнулся немного невпопад — извинения получались у него еще хуже, чем объяснения.

— Конечно, — спокойно кивнул Вергилий и бегло окинул сына взглядом. Неужели не разглядел в деталях ни общий взъерошенный вид Неро, ни темную цепочку следов позади него? — Идем в ванную, я дам тебе сухое полотенце. — Вергилий помолчал секунду или две, что-то прикидывая, и добавил: — А потом тряпку.

Неро украдкой перевел дух: самое страшное было уже позади.

***

То, что Вергилий жил здесь же, на втором этаже, не шокировало Неро настолько сильно, насколько могло. По его мнению, необходимость каждый день ездить через полгорода в тесный стандартный офис была ужаснее того, что Вергилий мог позволить себе аренду двухэтажной квартиры в тихом спокойном районе. И уж то, что первый этаж использовался одновременно как кабинет, приемная и комната для гостей, не делало из Вергилия дьявола во плоти, как любили кричать на улицах всякие фальшивые проповедники.

Оставив верхнюю одежду сушиться и сменив запачканные грязью штаны на те, что ему одолжил Вергилий, Неро принялся заметать следы ужаснейшего преступления... Или, проще говоря, начал мыть после себя пол.

Его внимание то и дело привлекали расставленные на полках мини-библиотеки книги: американская и зарубежная классика, современная литература, криминалистика, судебное дело, психология, педагогика, философия, мемуары и биографии известных людей — Неро даже заметил пару книг на других языках, пусть и не сумел прочесть их названий.

Вергилий казался ему начитанным и образованным человеком, что знал себе цену и не стеснялся каждому об этом напоминать. Неро как-то из любопытства взглянул на стоимость одного сеанса... Количество нулей в будущем чеке навсегда отбило у него желание попадать на прием к психиатру. Но то мелочи, на которых не стоит заострять внимания, — Неро сильнее беспокоил будущий разговор с отцом и то, как много ему придется рассказать и как много удастся спросить, не показав себя с худшей стороны.

— Закончил?

Неро едва заметно вздрогнул и чересчур быстро развернулся лицом к отцу. Книга, которую он в этот момент держал, лишь чудом не выпала из его рук.

— Хм, — Вергилий взглянул на переплет и слабо улыбнулся. — «Ганнибал» Джека Линдсея. Хороший выбор.

— Спасибо, — не слишком уверенно ответил Неро и поставил книгу на место. — Я оставил тряпку в ванной.

Вергилий кивнул и поманил сына за собой. Реагируя на нажатие кнопки, свет погас, оставив после себя мягкий полумрак, и Неро осторожно ступил на лестницу.

— Я заварил чай, — Вергилий терпеливо дожидался его наверху, оглаживая пальцем лакированное дерево перил. — Чтобы сбавить градус официоза, посидим в столовой, а не внизу. Если захочешь, можешь остаться на ночь.

— Тут есть какой-то подвох? — по привычке уточнил Неро, наконец поднявшись и замерев в шаге от отца. Он до сих пор не был уверен, насколько большую дистанцию стоит удерживать, а потому его слова могли показаться слишком холодными и в чем-то даже агрессивными.

— Никакого подвоха, просто забочусь о твоем здоровье. Гроза обещает затянуться на всю ночь, но, если ты торопишься, я вызову такси.

В любом случае предстояло чем-то злоупотребить — гостеприимством ли, отцовским доверием или содержимым его кошелька, — и Неро решил действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Давай разберемся с этим позже, ладно?

— Ладно, — доброжелательно произнес Вергилий и первым шагнул вперед, показывая дорогу к столовой.

Вскоре по чашкам был разлит крепкий горячий чай — самое верное средство для тех случаев, когда на улице бушует непогода. Неро искал спасения в танцующих на дне чаинках, а в голову ему приходило лишь два вопроса: «Почему?» и «Кто я для тебя на самом деле?»

Вергилий нарушил равновесие первым: коснулся пальцев Неро, осторожно разжимая их хватку, и отодвинул чашки в сторону. Обе полные.

— Не обжегся?

Неро покачал головой, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли признавая поражение, и вздохнул.

— Почему ты ждал меня?

Вергилий не обратил внимания на нарушенные правила приличия и лишь крепче сжал руку сына в своей. Что это было — предложение, обещание, тонкий намек? Может, причина далекой пока еще бури, или последствие той, что уже прошла?

— Потому что ты хотел прийти, — вот так, безыскусно и просто. Но, пожалуй, именно это Неро и требовалось — голая правда, прямолинейность на грани фола. — И потому что я хотел увидеть тебя еще раз.

Неро вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, теряясь в свалившемся на него откровении. Недосягаемая вершина вдруг оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой рукой, и Неро теперь не знал, что ему делать.

Забытый чай притягивал взгляд, тепло руки Вергилия лишало возможности связно мыслить. Неро молчал, не желая делать выбор между ложью и еще большей ложью. Вергилий молчал в ответ.


End file.
